Dance to the beat of the night
by ParadiseNdarkness
Summary: Draco and Blaise hit a club in london to just kick back and relax, but the meet two entrancing girls, one is.....GRANGER! and who is that other girl and what is he relation with Blaise? BlaiseHermione DracoOC rating may change in future
1. Dance, FRIENDS, fly away teddies O MY!

Hi again everyone!! Yea I know just my other story was getting a little lovey and not Draco-esque so I had to stop and rethink how I can make it back!!! I know I have another girl named Kat but its just a name that has so many nicknames I can use and fun stuff!!!! And it helps so I can write kat kate kitkat kitten Kathy kaede, kaytee, KT, and what ever else!! And its just easier and fun to have nicknames, u have a problem well….PUT A SOCK IN IT!! And also I know I have songs in this but I was listening to launch radio on yahoo and those two songs came on and I was like hey those would b fun!!!so yea… that's pretty much how I function…DEAL WITH IT!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!!! But I own Kathryn!!!!!! Sadly not Draco…damn that is going on my Christmas list

* * *

Walking into an old warehouse was flooded with booming music and flashing lights. The was a wide space that was packed with a throng of sweaty teens dancing up against each other, and just having a good time. Up at the bar were two girls just laughing and drinking. One had straight auburn hair that curled on the end and went just past her shoulders. She also had large glowing brown eyes. The other girl's hair was similar length but more was a beautiful rich Red and had large Emerald eyes that sparkled and shimmered with tints of blue to make them an aqua at points. The first girl was wearing a fitted red long sleeve shirt with black short shorts (cut like boy short bikini bottoms) with white black and red etnies and a red chocker. The other girl wore a similar outfit except her shirt was white and her etnies were all white. Her chocker was a ribbon with a bell. Finally the girl with the bell stopped laughing and started to speak with the other

"So Mins, does Harry and Ronnie-kins know about where you work during the summer?"

the second girl said teasingly

the first girl laughed, "NO! Are you crazy they are so protective they'd be like 'Hermione, our little Hermione, you cant do that boys will see you!!!' Ron would flip even more, Kat, you know how he is!!"

Kat smirked "Yea I know but his expression would be priceless! He would flip if he saw your outfit!! Or just get hard….actually, he'd probably do both with some drooling. The child worries me at time" Kat said thoughfully

"KAT!!!! Aw you dirty minded kitten I can't believe you!! Well what about you!? Your brother would absolutely flip!! If Blaise knew you were wearing that he would probably hex every male in this place!!" Hermione stated while trying to hold down her giggles

"Haha yea that loser but I can't believe he wont let me go to Hogwarts!! I don't know why I haven't been accepted yet!! But it's fun because I can hex him without getting in trouble by the Ministry…so it does have its advantages!" Kat stated while winking at Hermione

The girls started giggling uncontrollably until Hermione heard that Dirrty was playing

"Oh man Kat it's time to go!! We have to be ready to dance for the next song!! You know what it is babe" Mins stated while winking at her friend

"Ah damn right lets see how many men try to get us tonight!"

With that the girls laughed as they paid for their drinks and headed towards the DJ booth.

Without their knowledge, two very attractive men just walked into the VIP room on the second floor that looked over the dance floor. One of the men has messy dark brown hair and brown eyes. And the other had almost platinum blond hair that hung loosely over his forehead and eyes that were a beautiful stormy gray color. They both were tall at about 6ft 2 and were lean and had a muscular built. The brunette had a sun kiss tint to his skin while the blonde was more as a pale complexion. Not a sickly look though, it looked smooth and creamy. They both had flawless complexions and were drop dead Gorgeous and made all the women swoon except for the two at the bar who didn't even notice them.

The Brunette spoke first "Man Draco I can't believe you got us a VIP room at this club. This is suppose to be the hottest in London and there are suppose to be two incredible beautiful dancers who sing to a different song each week. They are suppose to be amazingly sexy too"

Draco smirked, "Yea, I heard about those two that's why I got this booth. So now we have a perfect view of them while avoiding those annoying muggle women. God Blaise I thought you'd pick up on that now! But actually knowing you you'd want to be with them the way you have been practically drooling over Granger! She's a Flipping Mudblood!"

Blaise raised his arms up in defense, "Hey what can I say, for a mudblood she is EXTREMLY hot and that body. Damn. I am amazed Potter and Weasely haven't shagged her yet…or they have and that's why they don't want to share." He said thoughtfully

Draco just looked at his friend, "That…is…disgusting!! I don't even want to think that that has happened between them!"

Then the DJ's voiced was heard booming as the crowd parted for 2 Girls in the sexiest outfits ever. "Ladies and Gents here are you two favorite dancers our very own Kitten and Mins!!!!!".

Back up in the VIP Room

"The girl in the red is absolutely stunning but there is something about the girl in the white." Blaise thought aloud while watching them do their dance

Draco smirked "Fine by me. I want the one in the white she is beautiful, she looks like fun."

Soon the one in red took the mic "Ladies and Gents welcome back it is so good to see ya'll again!" cheers could be heard through the crowd music starts to blare from Willa Ford's 'I wanna be bad'

screams could be heard again

"So Kitten what do you want to be tonight?"

"I wanna be BAD WITHA BABAYYYYY!!!!"

Kitten started singing and dancing while Mins and other girls came in and danced in the

back round

Blaise looked at the girl in white_ that voice no way it cant be!_

(_mins _**kitten and mins** kitten)

_Oh, I, I, I_

_I wanna be bad with you baby_

_I, I, I, I_

_I wanna be bad with you baby_

**Do you**, understand what I need,need (**from you**)

Just let me be the girl to show **you (you)**

Everything that she can be is everything that I can be

I wanna be

My turn 

Let me let you know that I can (I can)

Promise that I won't do that

So boy, say the time and place cuz you make me wanna misbehave

**I wanna be bad**

**You make bad look so good**

**I got things on my mind**

**I never thought I would**

**I, I wanna be bad (bad) **

**You make bad feel so good**

**I'm losing all my cool**

**I'm about to break the rules**

**I, I wanna be bad**

They started doing a routine of rolls and movements with their hips that would rival Elvis and Shakira

_I wanna be bad with you baby_

_I, I, I, I, I wanna be bad with you baby_

What's up? 

Tell me what to do, how to be, **teach me**

All you your rules from A to Z,

**But I**, I dont wantcha other girls to see

that youre messin' round with me

Should I boy

Tell me what I got is what ya want

Tell Tell me do I, I turn you on

I don't want no one judging me

**I wanna be bad**

**You make bad look so good**

**I got things on my mind**

**I never thought I would**

**I, I wanna be bad (bad) **

**You make bad feel so good**

**I'm losing all my cool**

**I'm about to break the rules**

**I, I wanna be bad**

_I wanna be bad with you baby_

_I, I, I, I, I wanna be bad with you baby_

_I, I_

**I wanna be bad**

**You make bad look so good**

**I got things on my mind**

**I never thought I would**

**I, I wanna be bad (bad) **

**You make that feel so good**

**I'm losing all my cool**

**I'm about to break the rules**

I, I wanna be bad 

At that the girls posed and winked at the audience breathing heavily

The audience roared and ever one was screaming

Back in the VIP room Draco was still staring at Kitten and Blaise was standing their wide eyed _no way...that can't be Kathryn…at least it BETTER not be!_

At that Blaise looked rather pissed and told the bus boy to send those girls up to the room immediately.

Back on the dance floor the girls went back to the bar.

"Oh my gad Hermione you were great!! I can't believe we pulled that song off!! I thought I was going to die!!"

"Ha AH! I know man Thank god Ron and Harry weren't here to see that!!"

the girls laughed then Kat broke the laughter

"Well thank god Blaise didn't see that or I don't think I will be able to leave my room ever again!!"

The girls giggles were soon interrupted by the bus boy the knew as Bryan

"BRYAN!!!!" the two girls yelled as the enveloped them in a monsterous hug!!

Bryan smirked at their enthusiasm even after dancing and singing.

"Hey girls! Two guys want you up in the VIP room ASAP so hurry up there!! Oh and great job tonight!"

"THANKS BRYAN!!" they hugged him one more time and walked towards the stairs.

"Hmm, Mins, this is the first time we have been asked to the VIP room!! I wonder who is up there?!"

"haha who knows hopefully not some perverted old geezer! Oh well here we are so we'll just have to see?"

As the opened the door Kat announced themselves

"Hello we are Kitten and Mins and you- BLAISE?!"

at that Blaise whipped his head around

"KATHRYN?! I knew that was you what are you doing here and WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU WEARING!?!"

at the shouts Draco looked to see who was Blaise yelling at, pitying the poor soul. But then he saw it was the dancer. _Kitten wasn't it?_. He then saw the girl in the red and his eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets.

"GRANGER?!"

at that she looked up and gaped

"M-MALFOY!?!"

"What the hell are you doing here Granger?! And without pothead or weasel face? That's pretty bold Mudblood." Draco spat the last word coldly

at that last word Kathryn charged Draco until she was about an inch from his face.

"What did you just call my dear friend here?" she said dangerously

"Mudblood" Draco stated calmly

Kat smirked "really?" pushing off Draco's chest she walked back over to Hermione

"you never told them did you…"

Hermione looked to the floor and timidly shook her head

"MINS!!!!!!!! WHY THE HELL NOT?! AHHH why do you let him degrade you like that when you're a pure blood!!!"

Blaise and Draco's head shot up when they heard what she said and their jaws hit the floor.

"WHAT!? She's a pure blood?!"

Kat smirked again "Yup her mum is actually a healer and her father was an auror. Well they were anyways and then became dentists. Isn't that right Min-e-kins" Kat stated while tickling her

Between laughs Hermione responded "gasp- Yes –gasp pant- that's correct" and she exploded in a fit of giggles.

Draco smirked at their childness. Never did he expect that THE Hermione Granger would come to places like these, wear what she is wearing, or dance like that. Let alone have friends with someone close to Blaise and is a pureblood! This was way too much at once.

"well, I am glad we settled that!" Kat said while turning to leave

"WAIT A MINUTE KATHRYN NICHOLE ZAMBINI! I AM NO WHERE NEAR BEING FINISHED WITH YOU!" Blaise shouted in a loud voice full of authority and would leave anyone terrified

Kat slowly turned around and was prepared for the earful she was about to get

"First, what the hell are those things?! They barely cover you ass!! And that dancing where the hell did you learn that and didn't you see those men trying to check you out?!"

Kat sighed "For one, those are shorts, second of all I have always danced like that and I learned in those dance classes. Yes I know what dance classes you would know if YOU WERE HOME or let me come with you. Lastly duh I saw the men checking us out!! If they weren't I would of thought we had walked into a gay club!"

Blaise just shook his head at his sister "Okay whatever we will talk about this at home. I expect you to leave with us and go STRAIGHT HOME. That's an order!"

"yes mum" Hermione and Kat responded sarcastically.

As they left the club and went to their cars, Blaise came in black BMW convertible, while Draco drove a Forest Green Range rover.

The girls on the other hand drove a silver Porsche convertible and blared the music way up and sang at the top of the lungs

"KAT! It's or favorite song!! And one that would piss Draco and your brother off immensely"

"Then stop the chatter and turn it up!!"

_Girls, I'd like to make a toast on the behalf of men_

_Here's to the men we love_

_Here's to the men who love us_

_Here's to the men we love who dont love us_

_Fuck the men, let's drink to us!_

_Here's to the men we love to love_

_Here's to the men in love with us_

_Here's to the men who pass on us_

_ah ah_

Ooh 

_Thats right boys!_

_There was this tatoo artist partied for hours _

_Huge in the pants loved to screw in the shower_

_Bitch done keyed up his new Eddie Bauer_

_I shulda dumped him but I was too coward_

_Til I met this school-boy that studied at Howard, _

_Nerdy but he calls and be sendin' me flowers,_

_I'm feelin him, but had to get rid of him _

_Nerd boy turned out to be a minute-man_

_Here's to the men we love to love_

_Here's to the men in love with us_

_Here's to the men who pass on us_

_Fuck the men, Let's drink to us y'all_

_Here's to the men we love to love_

_Here's to the men in love with us_

_Here's to the men who pass on us_

_Fuck the men, Let's drink to us y'all_

_I've been with boys with baldies, boys with hair curly, _

_Boy's in their 30's, boys that ain't worthy, _

_Boys I fell for, slept with too early _

_Boys with dicks straight, Boys with dicks curvy_

_Boys locked up in the bing_

_I fucked boys in hotels, motels, Holiday Inns_

_All this talk men is ridiculous_

_Fuck the men, let's drink to us!_

_Here's to the men we love to love_

_Here's to the men in love with us_

_Here's to the men who pass on us_

_Fuck the men, Let's drink to us y'all_

_Here's to the men we love to love_

_Here's to the men in love with us_

_Here's to the men who pass on us_

_Fuck the men, Let's drink to us y'all_

_Willa has something to say_

_Thanks Lady May_

_Take it on now girls give the eyes what they want to see_

_Take it on now girls be whatever you want to be_

_Crazy ladies, tight-ass bodies_

_Let'em know we came to party_

_Live it up now boys got your eyes on that lady_

_Live it up now cuz she won't be your baby_

_Go home lonely, leave you horny, it's a girls night after party_

_Fuck'em all cuz men don't have nothing but dicks on us_

_Fuck'em all cuz they soft then beg us to strap on us_

_Get your big "O"., no love making,_

_Let him know his bitch was fakin'_

_Here's to the men we love to love_

_(Hmm I wonder who that could be?)_

_Here's to the men in love with us_

_Here's to the men who pass on us_

_Fuck the men, Let's drink to us y'all_

_Here's to the men we love to love_

_Here's to the men in love with us_

_Here's to the men who pass on us_

_Fuck the men, Let's drink to us _

_Here's to the men we love to love_

_Here's to the men in love with us_

_Here's to the men who pass on us_

_Fuck the men, Let's drink to us _

_Ooh Ooh!_

_Oh my God - did I just say that?_

_That's right girls - There's a sorority anthem for ya!_

_Fuck the men, Let's drink to us y'all!_

At that Draco just looked at Kat with a raised eyebrow and Blaise just shook his head at the girls who were laughing their heads off.

Soon they approached their 'home'. Well, more like a Mansion (if you have seen Tomoyo's house in CCS then it looks like that)

The boys walked in first and waited for the giggling girls to come in who were quoting something from a Ludacris song.

Kat "Back seats windows up"

Both yelled with joy "THAT'S THE WAY YOU LIKE TO FUCK!"

Both of the girls just rolled with laughter and Draco just looked at the strangely.

"See Draco, this is why I didn't want my sister to go to Hogwarts. She corrupts even the smartest witch!"

Her giggles abruptly stopped she yelled "I HEARD THAT!!" while slapping him on the back of his head and then laughed at his expression.

Soon, after the laughter ceased. everyone exchanged stories on how they met. Well mostly just how Kathryn and Hermione met. Then the explained their connections with each other and so far

Kat and Blaise are siblings

Draco and Blaise are friends from school

Blaise and Hermione are acquaintances

Hermione and Kat are best friends and knows Harry and Ron through her

Draco and Hermione dislike each other greatly but that will hopefully lighten up soon

What they don't know but I do:

Blaise likes Hermione visa versa

Draco likes Kat and she thinks he is gorgeous (who WOULDN'T!)

While they were all catching up with one and another, they heard a taping sound on the window. When the all turned to face it they saw an owl. It was holding 4 letters though.

When Blaise grumbled "I'll get it" got up and got the letters, he discovered there was one for each of them.

Draco and Hermione's stated they were head boy and head girl so they would have their own dorm (blah blah blah you know the gist). Blaise and Kat's letters stated that Kat has been accepted into Hogwarts for 7th year and apologize for the late entry. The also stated they just discovered in their witch files, and also that Blaise has been teaching her over the summer. Blaise's face paled at this wondering how they knew. His letter stated as well that they know he wants to keep and eye on her and since they don't have extra dorms, they will stay with Draco and Hermione because they know they all get along and are friends.

"MINS!! We are going to ROOMIES!!!"

"AH that's so awesome!!! So you are staying with me and Draco?!"

"YUP!! And Blaise too!!! AH we can be like the room mates in F-R-I-E-N-D-S!!!!"

"YES!!! Hmm I think we lost Draco and Blaise with our Muggle talk.."

Draco and Blaise were silent and had confusion written all over their faces.

"What's this thing called f-r-i-e-n-d-s? We are already friends but what are you talking about?" both the boys asked

The girls shook their head and looked at each other (okay starting with Hermione an then Kat alternating)

"Marathon?"

"Marathon"

"Now?"

"Now."

"DvD's."

"Popcorn"

then the girls parted "BACK IN 10!!" both yelled

once again the boys were left confused.

When the girls returned Kat had 8 thick boxes and Mione had popcorn

"SIT!" they both demanded the boys

Draco looked up at the Kat " I don't take orders" he responded with a glare

Blaise just mumbled quietly under his breathe in a sing song voice "Your going to get it"

Kat just looked at Draco and smiled "Unless you want to be on my bad side and never be able to have sex with another female again then I would do as I say" she was already informed about his reputation as school sex god and could see why.

Draco smirked "how could you control my sex life, unless you want to just stay with me in my bed and never leave" he now towering her and playing with a strand of her hair.

Blaise just sat growling at that sex comment and Draco touching his sister.

Kat just smiled seductively and rested her hands on his chest and leaned towards his ear, "I have a bigger communications base than the CIA and spread rumors about you all over the world in a day"

With that she pulled back and smiled while her hands still on his chest. His eyes were slightly wider and his mouth in an "o" shape. With that she smiled sweetly and pushed him down on the couch

"What are those boxes?" Blaise asked

"8 complete seasons of friends on DVD!" she responded with a smile

"whats a DVD?" Draco asked.

The girls gaped

"Kat… did he ask what I think he asked?"

"I think he did…and he is the head boy? Oh my god…how dumb is your school?!"

With that the girls popped the first DVD in and plopped down on the couch between the boys happily munching on the popcorn, Kathryn was next to Draco and Hermione next to Blaise. Finally at sometime in the wee hours of the morning, they finished all 8 seasons with the birth and naming of Emma! The girls then turned to each other with mischievious glow in their eyes.

"Kat, I wanna baby now!"

"Same! They are adorable and it's about time we have a little kitten running around!!"

At that they smirked and looked to the once again confused boys. Kate leaned towards Draco and started to lazily draw circles on his chest.

"Draco, sweetie, I know we haven't known each other for a long time but…I think we should have a kid." Dracos cold eyes became wide with shock same for Blaise as Hermione ha done the same for him. Both boy shot up from the couch and stammered

"Uh...Blaise I think it's time for bed"

"Uh…yeah girls, we have an early day tomorrow."

Hermione and Katrine looked at eachother and broke into fits of giggles

Draco returned that with his traditional glares.

"What are you whores laughing about?!"

They continued to laugh and then Hermione answered between giggles "You-laugh-should of-gasp-seen your faces!"

Blaise joined Draco in his glaring and commented "Well it's not everyday when a girl you hardly knows tells you that you should have a kid with them!!!" Blaise nearly shouted.

The girls then pouted and Kate did her mastered puppy dog eyes, "Do you not like us? Are we not pretty enough?" the girls did a sniffle to add to the affects.

Blaise was just focusing on Hermione because he knew his sisters puppy dog eyes would make him cave in, she has gotten quite good at them. Draco however, was not use to this trick and his eyes softened considerable. He then spoke "Of course you are beautiful."

He then opened his arms "Come here wench" he said affectionately. Kate smiled and literally jumped in his arms almost causing him to loose balance. Blaise was part fuming at the fact Draco, who is a male, was holding his sister, but was laughing as well.

"Man Kate, looks like your eyes never fails."

Kate smirked. "Ah yes, but look at Hermione."

He did and he gaped, she had the pout but it was a sad sexy pout which made him pick her up and put her over her shoulder. She squealed in surprise aswell as Kate who was also thrown over Draco's shoulder. The boys smirked at eachother.

"So Blaise you don't mind if I have some fun with you sister, just as long as you are no where near and you can't hear us?" he said jokingly to get a rise out of his friend.

Blaise seeing this shrugged "Well I do have this sexy girl" he said while patting her ass, "So I guess it's only fair, just don't dump her after." Draco grinned

"I would never leave this sex kitten on the curb!" He said also patting Kat's ass

With that the boys paraded upstairs with the girls over their shoulders. They gave up fighting during their conversation because the found it pointless.

At the top of the stairs, they parted ways. Blaise went to the West Wing which was his, while Draco went to the East wing which was Kathryn's.

**Draco and Kathryn **

Draco placed her gently on the ground so she could lead them to her room. When they arrived, it was all different shades of purple, in the middle was a large Kings Size bed with dark purple sheets and a over hand that was a white mesh. While Draco was absorbing the surrounding, Kathryn went off to change in her PJ's. She went through her drawers and frowned, she had the maids do the laundry and they haven't brought it back, thus, leaving her with a very, seductive fly away teddy set from Hermione as a joke. It was black and the underwear was black, lace shorts (you know the lingerie shorts). The Teddy was not as see through as most, it was heavily tinted at the breast, but the rest, wasn't a covered. She groaned as she slipped it on and was thankful for being blessed with a slender figure. When she returned Draco was still looking around the room since it was pretty big. But, he was only in his silk black boxers. She sighed that they matched and guessed he slept in just his boxers like Blaise did. She admired Draco's body, he certainly did own the title sex god, he looked like one., his toned muscles that adored his lean figure. He looked like a masterpiece from an artist. She blushed remembering what she was in and walked over to the bed and was about to get under the covers to cover herself until she felt two arms around her waist and breath tickling her ear while leaning against a toned body.

"My, my, don't we look sexy, you know, you didn't have to wear that for me, you'd look good in anything." She blushed and could tell his grin and ego grew rather large. She turned and smiled up at him seductively.

"Yes I know, but, I didn't think you'd mind if I wore it to bed. Now I'm tired and I just want some sleep so no funny business okay?" She said while lightly tapping his perfect nose with her slim finger. He then let out a frustrated sigh, "Fine, I'll be good." With that she smirked and kissed him on the cheek "Good boy now its time for bed!" she said while escaping his warm embrace and retreated to the warm covers. He smirked and climbed in next to her. He wasn't sure if she would let him but an arm around her, she looked almost forbidden, she was so beautiful and looked like such an angel. But, that was soon answered when she snuggled up to him and entangled her legs with his. So he wrapped and arm protectively around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his torso, as sleep over took them both.

**Blaise and Hermione**

Blaise gently put her on the ground and she looked at the surroundings and realized this was the room she was staying in last week. It was like Kathryn's except all green and silver. Blaise turned to her and broke their silence

"I'm going to go change, do you have anything else to wear or do you need to borrow something?"

She smiled at him, "Oh I was staying in here last week so I probably have some clothes left in that trunk(she is pointing to a red trunk, the only red in the room.)." He smiled back

"Alright I will change in the bathroom, you can change in the closet(which is as humungous! Think the one from Head over Heals, or Princess Diaries 2 and then times it by 2!)" she nodded and walked over to the trunk as he went to change. She, in turn had the same problem as Kathryn. She inwardly groaned at the red fly away teddy with the matching red lace underwear (by the way, the lace isn't see through its like a solid lace design! Thought I should clear that up!). She slipped it on and also was thankful for her dancers body from all the work she and Kate did. When she was finished admiring herself she walked back into the bedroom only to see him in silk red boxers. Which was ironic because they matched and even more so because she didn't know he owned red.

She blushed at his well-toned body and his outfit. When he saw her, his mind went blank and his draw dropped. _She looks like a goddess…_ his mind said while he started to drool. When she saw his face she blushed remembering what she was wearing. She was first to speak.

"Well I am rather tired and I think that it is time for both of us to get some sleep" She said forcing back a yawn. His features softened at her actions as she curled up into his bed. She looked so small and innocent on his large bed. She looked up at him and got out of bed and approached him. She then brought him out of his trance.

"Blaise? Are you alright? Come on, lets get some sleep alright?" She said while looking up at him with her large amber eyes. He smiled down at her.

"Yes I'm fine, and I agree, it's time for bed."

She smiled and was about to turn until he lifted her up bridal style. She blushed has he carried her to the bed and gently laid her down on it and tucked her in. Then he himself got under the covers. He rolled over to her and gave her his infamous smile that made all girls swoon.

"Good night" he said as he kissed her on the head and laid down. He shut his eyes until he felt someone's hand and chest on his and he felt some hair brush on it. He opened his eyes only to see Hermione. She smiled up at him.

"Good night" she said as she kissed him on the cheek and snuggled into his chest.  
He smirked and started absentmindedly running his hand through her hair.He smiled as he heard her breath even and soon sleep came over him as well.

* * *

Yea chapter one COMPLETED!!! Phew and next chapter you shall meet HARRY AND RON!!!! Which I find humorous….but YEA!! PLEASE review it would make me so happy!!! 


	2. REad please

HEY EVERYONE! I know it has been AGES! but no one has reiviewed and so if no one was reading I wasn't going to update! SO the other day while i was scanning fro stories to read, I saw my name or one of my stories forget which on it! and I was just like WOW IM LOVED! so now since I love you all SOOOO MUCH! I shall get to work on updating! and my other sotry, Im trying to turn it from not being so sappy! i might just delete it all together unless ppl tell me how I can fix it!

BYEZ!

so just remember to REVIEW! it can be one letter even I just need to know ppl are actually reading this!


	3. ENTER HARRY AND RON!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! But I own Kathryn! Sadly not Draco…damn  
NEXT MORNING! 

The sun drifted through the windows and onto a purple bed, where two people laid at rest. The girl fluttered her eyes open as feeling the suns rays on her face. She smiled as she went to get up, though having some difficulties being entangled with Draco. She regarded his features since she had the chance to. He looked so peaceful and so angelic, much unlike when he is awake with that smirk of his and his God like features. She smiled faintly at the memory of how cute he looked when he pouted last night. Finally, after realizing she was staring. She got up and headed towards the stairs to get some breakfast, not minding what she wore since she didn't expect company. When she reached the stairs she saw Hermione groggily walking down the hall towards her. She smirked as she noticed Mins was wearing an outfit similar to her but red.

"Well, looks like I'm not the only one who had to wear a gag gift to bed." Kathryn said teasingly as Hermione shot her head up surprised by the other present. Her shock face softened as she noticed it was only Kathryn.

"Yup and you should have seen the look on your brother's face it was priceless. I bet Draco's wasn't half as funny." The girls laughed for a bit the Kathryn spoke

"Yea but enough of that lets go get some breakfast ready for us and the boys since those spoiled brats are use to have breakfast prepared when they wake up." The girls giggled some more as the walked down stairs, still not caring about their outfits. When they got to the kitchen they started cooking an assortment of breakfast items. They made pancakes, chocolate chip pancakes, and blueberry pancakes (knowing that the guys eat pancakes over waffles any day like moi!), piles of sausage and bacon, some toast and laid out a variety of jam to go with it. And they made eggs and hash browns. The girls, proud of what they have done, went to wake the boys, but already heard them moving around so, they decided to wait for them. While heading back to the dining room, the doorbell ring. As they approached the door, the boys started to come down stairs. The girls then opened the doors to two very wide eyed boys. It was Harry and Ron. The girls gave them a puzzled look and invited them in for breakfast still not understanding their look. Obviously, the two also forgotten what they were wearing, which wasn't a problem for the two boys, but a MAJOR problem for the two very pissed Slytherins entering the room in their boxers and robes. When they saw Harry and Ron gaping, they looked up and saw the two girls in the outfits they were in last night. Quickly they ran over to the girls and threw their robes on them while turning at the two, now, very depressed Gryffindors. The girls finally put two and two together and blushed while muttering a quick thanks and slipping on the robes.

"What are you doing here Potter!" Draco spat while standing in front of Kathryn to cover her from their eyes while she put on the robe. Blaise did the same for Hermione.

"Yes Potter and Weasel, what are you doing in MY house checking out MY sister and friend" Blaise said half growling while glaring.

Harry and Ron met their glare. Harry was first to speak "Well, we were here to invite Kat and Mione to come with us to Diagon Ally to pick up supplies." He said through clinched teeth."

"Yea! And why are they dressed like that? What did you do to make them wear those! I know they wouldn't wear those for you filthy snakes!" Ron spat.

Draco was snarling and was about to retaliate when he felt a soft hand touch his arm. He looked down and saw Kathryn and visably softened. She smiled up at him

"You boys go eat breakfast, we will talk to them okay?" she said sweetly while smiling innocently up at him

"B-But" Blaise stammered until Hermione put a finger to his lips, "Shh…no buts, go eat the breakfast we made for you guys why we talk to them, we won't solve anything with you guys fighting back and forth. We will join you in the dining room in a sec kay?" She said while smiling sweetly. Blaise and Draco looked at each other and shrugged.

"Fine, but hurry up okay?" Draco said looking down at Kat she smiled.

"Kay!" she said as she stood on her toes and kissed his cheek, "Now go and eat shoo shoo!" he smirked, kissed her on the head and went to the dining room.

While that was going on Blaise was speaking to Hermione, "Fine, just don't take long."

Hermione smiled at him and kissed his cheek "Don't worry we'll be in soon, you better not let the food get cold and waste it or you'll have two very pissed off witches to deal with. He smirked at her, "Be in soon" and with that he walked off not before messing up Kathryn's hair.

Now with those two gone the girls turned and face the guys. The guys were pretty scared at the girls' unhappy expressions.

"How DARE YOU check us out instead of having the decency of covering us or telling us! And you two always lecture on Slytherins being all bad and sickening when there was Draco and Blaise covering us up! The two that you said were the most appauling!"

Hermione shouted at the now terrified boys. She half growled as Kathryn continued.

"Second of all, they did not force us to wear these! We didn't have any other night outfits clean, and would you rather us be wearing THEIR clothes! I think you two would take that a little more personally then what you saw us in before!" She snapped. In the other room the boys were smirking, they could hear the girls rage in their tone of voices, they were so glad that they were on their good side.

Hermione then continued, "Also Harry and Ron, I have changed, not extremely, like I am still a book worm and a good student. But, I am more outgoing and I take care of myself better! Like for example, I take care of my hair more so it isn't frizzy, I keep my body in good shape, and I go to clubs and dance in outfits that are as revealing as what you saw us in before! You can't protect me forever Harry I'm a big girl, and Ron, if you look at me like that again I swear to god I think Blaise would have killed you." She spat dangerously. Kathryn smirked at that comment, "Oh yea, you were so tearing it up at that club last night, those guys were speechless, and yea…about that looking part, You stare at me in the vulnerable state again and I think you would much rather spend hours with us scolding you then what Draco and Blaise would put you through!" She laughed inwardly at what her brother and Draco would do if that happened.

Harry and Ron looked at her for a second and then Ron spoke, "What does Blaise have to do with you? I could see why Malfoy would be protective," Harry growled at that, "But why Blaise."

Hermione smirked, "Didn't you hear him, he said why are you looking at my SISTER and her friend. I am the friend and she is the sister." She said matter of factly.

The boys gaped. "then why has she never gone to Hogwarts?" Harry asked

"because my stupid ass BROTHER masked my magic and took it out of the records because he didn't wasn't me in the wizarding world…stupid ass!" she mumbled the last part.

The Ron turned to Hermione, " wait, why would you want to hang with Malfoy and Blaise, they called you a mudblood."

Kathryn gawked and faced Hermione, "What the Hell Mins! Do we have to go through this with EVERY person?" she scolded Hermione.

Hermione blushed, "I-I guess. H-Harry, R-Ron…I'm a pureblood." She stated shyly.

Of course, both guys had the same reaction as Draco and Blaise when they found out leaving Kathryn laughing her head off as she pranced to the Dining room, Hermione followed quickly behind. Soon the boys came back to earth and entered the Dining room and saw Blaise next to Hermione and Kathryn next to Draco. Harry and Ron sat at the heads of the table. The girls chatted happily about the OC and how much they love Ryan and Seth, leaving Draco and Blaise growling quietly. The didn't know what the OC was, they just knew that Ryan and Seth were male making them the enemies, so they started to talk about Quidditch, which Ron and Harry happily joined them in.

Joining the Girls conversation……….

"Oh man Hermione but moving on from those good looking men, what about the ones next to us? Well at least the gorgeous one next to me and the sad excuse of one next to you" Kat smirked before continuing, "Also, is the thing about Draco being the 'sex god' at your school based on his godly features or his actual history with women?"

Hermione sighed already expected this comment from her friend, "Draco's name is only based on his god like body and his mad flirting skills. I don't think he has actually taking anyone to bed." Hermione said thoughtfully before smirking evilly, "But man, I think that the title should be given to your brother because last night…I mean talk about a sex god!" as Hermione looked as her friends face she bursted out laughing. Kat's face went from worried to thoughtful to mock horror. Hermione's guess was the eveil images were wheeling through her mind .

Kat gave the 'Draco' glare to her friend "You are very VERY twisted. You know that?"

Hermione just smiled as she took another bite of her pancake, "I know!"

The girls giggledlike always while Draco and Blaise just gave them a side glance, that only the girls noticed.

"Yes, I hope that DRACO and BLAISE become friends or at least civil with Ron and Harry, I mean if they don't, it would be a shame to leave Draco fro Harry before a relationship has even started!" Kathryn said emphasizing they boys names knowing it would hit hard. Hermione got the hint and continued.

"Oh I know, I mean if Blaise can't behave, I guess I can just go to Ron, as we know he has been crushing on me for a while!" At this Blaise and Draco shared a look while their arms tried to move possesively around the girls learning that the other two males liked them, but also knew that they had to befriend the afore mentioned males. The sighed and turn to the two guys.

"Sorry Potter about our rough start in the beginning of first year. Why don't we start over, you too Weasely. How about today when we go to Diagon ally, after we get our school supplies, we have a boys' night to catch up and get acquantied?" Draco requested ever so kindly while the girls were hiding their laughter under their smirks. Blaise smiled, "That is brilliant Draco, so how about it boys?

Harry and Ron shrugged, "Sure, why not, I mean you are friends and one is a brother to two of our friends, so we might as well try to be civil." Ron stated

"Besides, Draco you were under a lot of pressure from your father and so now maybe we can get to see the real you that has caught Kat's eye so much." Draco smirked at Harry's comment not seeing the hidden jealousy in it while Kathyrn was blushing a million shades of red.

"Well, I think it is time we get ready for Diagon ally. Potter and Weasly, you can wait in the living room and watch some T.V we will be down shortly."

"Sure, but you can call us Harry and Ron now. Yes we best hurry because Fred and George are expecting us to be there in an hour." Harry stated.

The girls stiffened at the two names and nodded. "Well, we musn't keep them waiting come on Blaise we must get ready! I GOT DIBS ON SHOWER!" At that she raced up the stair closely followed by a smirking Blaise, "Oh no you don't!" Kathryn just shook her head and dragged the smirking Draco upstairs, "Come on, you can't be parading around in boxers just like I can't be parading around in this, unless you WANT other males to see me in what I wore last night." At the Draco immediately picked her up bridal style and sprinted up stairs grumbling about stupid males and they will not see her, they shall die. Harry and Ron just stared disbelieving at the two couples that ran upstairs.

"Well, that was interesting and OH! The games on!" at that Ron and Harry raced to the couch and turned on a good game of footballaka soccer

**Blaise and Hermione**

When Blaise reached his room he was greeting by the sound of running water and singing. He recognized the voice as Hermione's and the song was the one they singing on the way home last night. He smirked at how her innocent voice could make that song sound almost like a nursery rhyme. He sprawled out on his bed and listened to her sing and finish her shower. When she came out, she had a towel wrapped around her slim figure and a towel drying her hair while singing "Since you've been gone" by Kelly Clarkson(I love that song, and that CD! It's SO GOOD!) He sat up and just watched her as she sang and danced around the room in her towel while looking through drawers for something to wear. He smirked and picked out an outfit and came up behind her as she finished her song.

"Here, wear this." Hermione jumped at his voice and turned around, looking at the outfit she smiled.

"Thanks Blaise, this was actually the outfit I was looking for." They were blue hip hugger capris that were about as low as Paris Hiltons pants with a red wife beater(I have one, but black, and its my absolute favorite!) He smiled, "Yea, I just know what you like and what you look good in, which is everything but still." She smiled and kissed him

on the check, "Thanks!" with that she went to change, while she was in the bathroom she yelled, "Oh Blaise? Wear those baggy jeans with that green polo! You look so good in those!" Blaise smirked and found the outfit, it was his favorite shirt and pants, he laughed at the fact they both knew what they wanted and changed. When she emerged, Blaise though she looked gorgeous. She blushed when she realized he was staring and even more when she felt his arms around her. He smiled down at her when she looked up. "You look great" Hermione just smiled and leaned up and kissed him on the lips but before she could leave he kissed her back. Hermione was surprised but gave in. Blaise licked her lips begging for entrance and she allowed started a battle, but of course, Blaise won. When they parted for air she kissed his nose. "Meet you down stairs." With that she ran down leaving a smirking, dazed, Blaise in her wake

**Kat and Draco**

While Draco was looking through his clothes for something, he heard Kat let out a sigh in frustration. He turned and was he was made him freeze. She was in the shorts she was wearing last night, but instead of that top, she was in a matching bra. She looked simply gorgeous, but her growl of frustration brought him back. He went behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "What's wrong sweetie? Is everything okay?" She sighed and leaned into his embrace. "Yes, I just don't have anything to wear that won't catch a guys attention one way to another. And since we are seeing Fred and George I have to watch it since they have wandering hands." At this Draco's grip around her tightened as he growled lightly and nuzzled her neck. "Don't worry, I won't let them near you or look at you like that, and with Blaise there with me, I think you and Hermione will be okay." She turned in his arms and put her hands on his bare chest.

"Thanks" she whispered as she stepped up on her tip toes and kissed him lightly on the lips. When she pulled back she giggled softly at his shocked expression and kissed his nose before slipping out of his embrace and slipping on a forest green skirt and a silverfish tanktop. When Draco was brought out of his trance he saw Kat giggling cutely and dressed up in is two favorite colors. He raised a brow at her "And what may I saw is so funny?" She smiled seductively and wrapped her arms around his neck and brought her mouth to his ear, "You just looked so cute, now get dressed your clothes are on the bed." With that she kissed his cheek and stepped into the bathroom to fix her hair.

Draco slipped on his Forest Green pants and black muscle shirt and went to the bathroom to see Kathryn brushing her hair while singing softly. He couldn't hear the words but her voice was beautiful enough. He came up behind her and hugged her while kissing her head.

"Come on babe its time to go." She smiled sweetly up at him, turned, and quickly kissed him on the lips, "Beat cha' down stairs" with that she raced off with Draco close on her heals.

Come one you guys you know you want to review COME ON!


	4. trip to diagon

**A.N** Thanks for reading this so far! Sorry it took me so long to update! My comp is screwy! I know that Draco has been out of character some what with some of the gushiness, but I mean COME ON it IS Draco! With all that charm and good looks, he knows how to treat a girl right and I am having so much fun with him and Blaise's possessiveness! So I apologize about the last chapter with all the fluff I just couldn't contain myself! Also, about the Fred and George thing from last chapter, I has to put something for the possessive thing and also, I have two guy friends that are twins, and they are a bunch of goofs and love pranks and joking ppl and they have wandering hands at times….SO! I thought they and Fred and George kind of fit hand and hand! Okay I am done and ON WITH THE STORY for your own entertainment and for my own well being >- !

As Kathryn was racing down the stairs she plowed into the unexpecting Hermione, leading to both of them falling ever so gracefully at the bottom of the stairs (My friend and I have done that in one of our more ungraceful moments, it was painful, yet, hilarious). As the girls slowly got up and rubbed their heads they heard laughter from the top of the stairs, when the looked up, they saw Blaise laughing so hard he was leaning against the wall for support and Draco was kneeling on the stairs holding the railing for support.

The girls were fuming with rage, and embarrassment, but was quickly replace with mischief as they exchanged looks.

"Accio Trunks" the two girls said in unison as their trunks came flying out of their bed rooms and knocking the two boys down the stairs were the landed, also gracefully, face first on the floor. Now it was the girls turn to laugh, which didn't last long because the two boys were soon tickling poor poor Kat and Mins.

"Harry -gasp- Ron - gasp a little help -giggles" panted an exasperated Hermione while Kat was just crying from all her laughter.

Harry and Ron came running into the room after hearing the thumps of Hermione's and Kat's fall and witnessed the rest from there. They sighed as they dragged Hermione and Kathryn out of the snakes grasp.

"Well, that was quite interesting….now, shall we go to Diagon Ally now?" Hermione stated as she straightened out her outfit.

"Well how will we get there should we go by car?" Kathryn questioned

"NO" Ron and Harry immediately yelled and when everyone gave the odd looks, besides Hermione Harry quickly recovered, "Uh…I mean no, why should we waste our time driving when we can go by Floo?" Ron sighed at the quick pick up ( I hope you all remember the flying car and whomping willow from year 2!)

"O yes, I forgot about Floo Powder! Aw I am just so use to driving the car or my motorcycle! It is so much fun!" Kathryn stated going of in starry mode thinking about her motor cycle.

"Oh yes of course…wait you WHAT! You have a flipping MOTORCYCLE! What in bloody hell! I will not let you ride that that AHHH DEATH TRAP!" Yelled an enraged Blaise.

He went on lecturing her as they headed to the chimeny. Kat, being use to this by now, just blocked it out like it was just the wind. Meanwhile everyone else was steering clear from the ranting Blaise, even Draco and Hermione were scared.

" Kat I can't Oh don't you DARE floo off while Im talking to you and -Diagon Ally" Blaise had stopped his ranting to say the proper floo destination. When everyone arrived, Blaise was still yelling at Kathryn. Finally, after 3 minutes Kat exploded.

"That is IT BLAISE! You know if you were HOME more often, you would know these things or if you let me go to that school in the first place, you have kept a better eye on me but NO! YOU HAD TO BE A STUPID SELFISH BRAT AND NOT LET ME GO BECAUSE GOD KNOWS WHY AND YOU ARE TO STOP YOU MAD SCREAMING NOW! I mean look! You are screaming like a made man and even Hermione is terrified just look at her!"

Slowly, Blaise turned and saw Hermione Hiding behind Harry and Ron shaking ever so slightly like the rest were. Blaise's heart wrenched to see her holding on to Ron and Harry, what hurt him more was it was he who caused it. Cautiously he walked over to Hermione whose head was now buried in Ron's shirt.

"Mins? Angel? I am sorry I scared you, will you please come out now? It kills me to see you like this…please Hermione?" Blaise pleaded desprately as his voice was etched with pain. Hermione slowly walked around Ron, but still staying close and looked at Blaises face. It was etched with pain and concern. She watched the battle with himself play in his eyes. She smiled and threw her arms around his neck.

"I-I'am sorry for worrying you…it's just the face you made when you were yelling, it just scared me, you looked wild almost monsterous." She hugged him tighter as she remembered. He sighed and nuzzled his face into her hair and whispered into it.

"I'am sorry Hermione, I never wanted to scare you, and I promise you that I am no monster." Hemrione smiled as she laid he head on his shoulder.

"Well, as sweet as this is, we do have some shopping to do…" Announced a very impatient Draco. Hermione blushed as she pulled away and Blaise smirked

"Well, Draco, never knew you were such a shopaholic. I think you and my sister will be a very dangerous combo to shopping places everywhere." Hermione, Harry, Ron and Blaise smirked and laughed lightly at the comment while Draco and Kathryn glared which made them laugh harder at the fact it was the exact same. After everyone sobered up they headed to Gringotts.

On the way, they heard some passer bys whispering and gossiping, a pair of two girls caught their attention.

"Oh my gawd did you hear that Princesses n' Thorns are having a welcome concert at Hogwarts!"

"No way! That is so sweet! I can't wait! I love Arielle! She has such a wicked voice!"

"Really, I like Aurora! She has so much spunk n' style!"

"Well, they are so great together! I can't wait for their concert!"

With that the girls both squealed and continued on their way. Kathryn and Herimone, though,

dropped behind the group and whispered to each other.

"Hey Mins, did you know we were doing a welcoming concert at Hogwarts?"

"No! I was hoping you knew! Wait, pull out your note from Dumbledore, I bet there is a fine print or something."

Kat rummaged through her purse and found the note, she read it over and smiled sheepishly.

"Yup, 'P.S I hope you two wouldn't mind doing a welcoming concert once you get to Hogwarts' damn fine print."

Hermione laughed and smirked at her friend, "Well Aurora, I knew I was the smart one"

Kathryn just smirked, "Well excuse me Arielle, but at least I got the beauty."

The girls laughed and caught up with the rest of the group. When they reached Gingotts the two girls froze, their male companions noticed it, only two knew the reason. What made they two girls freeze was they saw three red heads, one was short and female, and the two others were male and identical. Fred and George greeted Harry and Ron first before moving on to the girls.

Fred and Geogre gave the girls a once over and smirked.

"Well," Fred started, "You two look absolutely fantastic." He said as he hugged Hermione and as he let go his hand lingered by her waist.

"Oh yes, absolutely scrumptious" Said George doing the same for Kathryn. The boys looked at the two girls wondering what was the big deal, but then noticed they noticed the twins hands going lower and lower until finally, Blaise snatched Hermione and Draco did the same for Kat and held them close.

"Well well well, isn't it the Weasely duo now. I see you have met my girlfriend Hermione, but I don't think we have had a proper meeting. I am Blaise Zambini, good to meet you, and I see you know my sister Kathryn" he nodded his head over to her. The twins looked slightly shocked at the news of Hermione being Blaise's boyfriend, she looked slightly shocked too. She decided she would ask him later.

" Oh yes, we do know Hermione and I am Fred by the way and this here is George"

This time Draco spoke, "Of course, I am well acquainted with your brother but not as well as both of you, and obviously, as Blaise mentioned before, you know my girlfriend Kat, and I do believe you know me already from the fore said relation."

They shocked looked on their faces from before grew slightly, and Kat had the same look as Hermione but also decided to ask him later.

After the others headed in Hermione and Kathryn pulled Blaise and Draco aside.

"What do you mean girlfriends?" They asked in unison slightly making the guys jump.

"Well Kat I guess I should have asked before assuming and I bet Same with you and Blaise Hermione, but.." both boys sighed.

"Would you be my girlfriend," They said to the girls in unison making them jump ( as in Draco>Kat and Blaise>Hemrione)

"Of course" both squealed as they latched to their now boyfriends.

After visiting all the stores, the last stop was to pick up a pet for Kathryn. As soon as she entered the store, she made a B-line to the back room and saw the cutest wolf pup EVER! It had gray, almost silver fur with a white belly and paws and bright green eyes.

She picked it up and it started to lick her face. She was too distracted cooing it to notice the manager in the store staring at her in awe.

"Oh! Hello sir! I would like to purchase this pup please!" Ask Kathryn between giggles as the pup licked her face happily.

"Well, miss, you have been the only person that the wolf has taken a liking too, so as my gift to you, you can have him for free." Kathryn smiled widely and hugged the store owner. "Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you THANK YOU!" with one last squeeze and a kiss on the cheek she darted out of the store with a very happy pup.

Draco shook his head as his ecstatic girlfriend came out of the store. Kathryn went up to Draco and held the wolf out in fro of her, so his hind legs were dangling but she had a firm grip around his ribs, the pup looked up at Draco as it's tail went back and forth.

"Look how cute he is Drakie! Isn't he adorable!" she said as she brought the pup into her chest and nuzzled his fur. He smirked at how that nickname he use to hate didn't sound so bad from her and ruffled the fur on his head(the wolves silly)

"Yea he is, so what's his name?"

Kathryn beamed brightly, "SYAORON! Or Syao for short!"

Finally they all returned to their proper residences and the boys had their boys night, it ended early though since tomorrow was their first day f Hogwarts. So everyone went to bed early except Hermnione and Kathryn who had to make some last minute changes to be ready for the concert tomorrow.

Finally the girls snuck back to their rooms at around midnight, threw on a on of the guys big t-shirts and went to bed. The guys, who the girls assumed asleep, were not ad had waited for them to come up, when the saw how tired they were they decided to ask about it in the morning (as in Blaise and Draco discuss it.).

I AM SO SORRY IT IS SO SHORT! I was just having writers blocks up the wazoo and I couldn't think of anything! My comp hasn't been letting me update, so JUST BE HAPPY WITH IT OKAY! And I know I didn't go into details on boys night, but if you want me to , you can yell at me through reviews and I will try to write a chapter on it K? also, you may find other stories by me that are up, like random ones that are all published on the same flipping day and that's because I wrote them a long time ago or I just write the when I am having writers block on this story and hopefully, will be able to get out of it by producing ideas on accident!

LOVE YOU LOTS! And no I won't delete this story!

Paradise n Darkness


	5. AN

Sirry my comp wont let me preview bc its not likeing me too much! so, I don;t own Harry potter sadly but I do own Kat!

Thanks for reading so far! I am sorry but I was trying to make the concert as best as I could since everyone was excited! But, I think I failed miserably so I will be excepting flames at all times of the day. Also, I will try to keep updating but since we are now off spring break and volleyball is back in full swing, it will take me a slight while. I hope you enjoy it though and I think I will have fun with the next chapter grins ENJOY! 


	6. WHAT YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!

as the sun rose in wizard London, its rays seeped through the houses windows, enlightening the people that morning has come and that students shall be heading off to Hogwarts today. It was quiet through out all London, even in the Zambini Manor. That is until sleepy brown eyes fluttered open. Hermione opened her eyes slowly as the suns rays seeped through the curtains and into the room. Not wanting to awaken, she rolled over and snuggled deeper into Blaises chest., This movement didn't not awaken Blaise, but the next one surely did. Realization suddenly hit Hemrione like a train and she jumped out of bed abruptly. The Green shirt that she borrowed from Blaise, had ridden up at night, but returned to its knee length when she stood. The shirt was a Dark green and had Slytherin written across it in silver letter. On the back it had Zambini 10. It was his quidditch jersey, but continuing on. Hermione flew around the room in a panic making sure everything was in order and ran into the bathroom to wash her face and brush her hair. All the while Blaise sat in his bed and watched her rush in a panic. He smiled at how beautiful she looked in his jersey that was very large on her and her hair all a mess. Still, she looked as beautiful as ever. When she went into the bathroom, he followed and leaned against the door frame as he watched her brush her hair. He remained for a few minutes until he finally decided to speak.

"You look good in Slytherin colors" Hermione jumped at his voice, startled by his presence, then smiled guiltily

She quickly looked down at her lap as her blush darkened, "T-Thank you, Im sorry I borrowed it without your purmission its just I packed all my night clothes without thinking that I needed anothed for tonight, so I borrowed this one, Im sorry I didn't ask." He chuckled and came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulder and kissed her head. He loved how she was so innocent and pure, it was such a refresher after being with all those sluts from Slytherin, he also loved how she could still relax and have a good time. "Oh its fine, anyways, it looks better on you than me" Hermione finally looked up and smiled at him through the mirror as she rested a hand on one of his arms. The smile sooned formed into a smirk. "Well, you don;t look to shabby yourself, and look! We match." Blaise looked at his outfit and she was right, he was shirt less but was wearing the jersey shorts that were a dark green and had 10 on the left leg. "Well arn't we a cute couple!" Blaise joked as Hermione giggled.

Hermione then stood up and faced Blaise while wrapping her arms around his neck as his moved to her waist. "I'm going to go make some breakfast, make sure you have everything ready so we can leave okay?" She said then kissed him on the cheek. He smiled down at her and leaned in so he was barely touching her lips, "Okay" with that he closed the ditance and gave her a chaste kiss. When the parted Hermione kissed the tip of his nose and went down stairs.

**Kat and Draco**

Kat awoke with a start, startling Draco ever so slightly as he watched his girlfriend hop out of bed in his quidditch shirt (same as Blaise's but says Malfoy 8)

He smiled as she ran around her hair was slighlty rumpled but it still blew behind her as she ran. She ran into the bathroom to wash up and brush her hair. He lazily climbed out of bed and walked into the bathroom. He leaned against the door frame and watched her get ready. She looked gorgeous for just getting up. He watched as she started humming a tune as she brushed her hair. He felt a swell of pride fill him seeing her wearing his shirt, for one thing, it reminded him she was his and two, it was almost like they were married and she was now a Malfoy. Though usually he would object to marriage, he wouldn't mind marrying her, waking up everyday to see her sleeping next to him or getting ready in the morning. Though he wouldn't want to say anything I mean bloody hell they have only been dating for a day not even! He just smiled and walked over her and kissed her on the cheek, "Good morning my beautiful flower, and you look wonderful in Slytherin colors." Kat was startled by him and smiled sweetly at him through the mirror.

"Why thank you Mr. Malfoy, I am sorry I borrowed it without your permisson but Hermione and I packed all of our stuff except an outfit tomorrow and forgot about one to sleep in, so, I borrowed this! I hope your not angry!" she said with pleading eyes, he smiled at her and turned her face to face him.

"I would never be angry at you, and anyhow that shirt looks good on you, you should keep it. That way, you can wear it when you cheer for me during the games" She smiled widely at him and hugged him,

"Thank you so much Draco! It is so comfortable!-leaning back and finally looking at him-well you look sexy yourself mister, and o look! We match! You're wearing the shorts!" Malfoy looked down and sure enough, he was wearing the matching shorts. "Well, what do you know, we were made for each other...literally" She giggled lightly and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Im going to go down and cook some breakfast okay?" he smiled and kissed her forehead. "Kay, I'll be down shortly." With that, she skipped off downstairs.

When she arrived down stairs she saw Hermione and smirked,

"Aw WE MATCH! again! How do we manage to keep doing this?" Hermione Jumped literally and whipped around and saw Kat, she smirked and looked at her outfit.

"I dunno but I am glad your here because now you can help me with breakfast!" Hermione said happily while holding up a pan and spatula.

"So, pancakes or omlettes?" Kat asked as she opened the fridge.

"How about omlettes since we made pancakes yesterday. Well, since the boys are probably not going to emerge for a while, why don't we put on some music to pump us up for the concert." Hermione suggested while getting a bowl out.

"Way ahead of you" came Kat's voice from the living room as she picked up the remote to the CD player and searched the tracks and hit play.

"There" she said as the music kicked up,

(_Kat_**Herm_both_**)

Kat picked up a spatula and used it as a microphone.  
"People can take everything away from you  
But they can never take away your truth  
But the question is..  
Can you handle mine?"  
she started to walk around the kitchen to help cook and brought the spatula to her mouth again  
Hermione also had a whisk.

_They say I'm crazy  
I really don't care  
That's my prerogative  
They say I'm nasty  
But I don't give a damn  
Getting boys is how I live  
_**Some ask me questions  
Why am I so real?  
But they don't understand me  
I really don't know the deal about my sister  
Trying hard to make it right  
Not long ago_  
Before I won this fight_**

_**Everybody's talking all this stuff about me  
Why don't they just let me live?  
I don't need permission, make my own decisions  
That's my prerogative  
that's my prerogative  
(it's my prerogative)**_

It's the way that I wanna live (it's my prerogative)  
**You can't tell me what to do**

**Don't get me wrong  
I'm really not souped  
Ego trips is not my thing  
**_All these strange relationships really gets me down  
I see nothing wrong in spreading myself around_

**Everybody's talking all this stuff about me  
Why don't they just let me live?  
I don't need permission, make my own decisions  
That's my prerogative  
That's my prerogative  
**

the boys came down and leaned on the door frame and watched the girls dance and cook**_  
_**

_**Everybody's talking all this stuff about me  
Why don't they just let me live?  
I don't need permission, make my own decisions  
That's my prerogative  
that's my prerogative**_

It's the way that I wanna live (it's my prerogative)  
**You can't tell me what to do**

They started to do hip circles and dance in a circle

_**why can't I live my life  
without all of the things  
That people say   
oh oh**_

Everybody's talking all this stuff about me  
Why don't they just let me live?  
I don't need permission, make my own decisions  
That's my prerogative (they say I'm crazy)

Everybody's talking all this stuff about me  
Why don't they just let me live? (they say I'm nasty)  
I don't need permission, make my own decisions  
That's my prerogative  
(it's my prerogative)  


The girls looked at each other and started laughing. Their laughter, though stopped when they were applause from the door. They turned and saw the boys wearing their shorts from earlier but now both has a shirt on. Blaise wore a Black muscle shirt and Draco a gray. Immediatly both girls clasped their hands in front of them and squealed.

"YOU MATCH TOO!" with that the launched themselves at their boyfriends causing them to stumble back so now the girls were on top and straddling their waist.

"WE MADE OMLETTES!" they cried happily in unison. The boys chuckled and shook their heads at them.

"Must you be so excited and say everything in unison?" Draco asked as he placed is hands on Kat's waist

"Yes, it is starting to get creepy" Blaise said sighing as he too placed his hands on Hermione's waist.

The girls both pouted down at them.

"Fine!" they said in unison and looked at each other as they broke into a fit of giggles. Then, they stood up and entered the kitchen. The boys stood up and brushed the dust off.

"Well, I guess one step at a time." Blaise said with a smirk. Draco quickly copied as they entered the kitchen to the girls setting the food on the table.

"By the way, loved the dancing and singing earlier, it was like breakfast and a show." draco smirked as his girlfriend and her best friend turned a shade darker.

"Yes, it was very entertaining. Now lets eat, then we have to get ready to leave for the station." Everyone nodded in agreement and sat down to eat. The girls loked at one and other nervously. They were excited to be performing at Hogwarts, but nervous on what people would think. Especially Blaise and Draco. They didn't tell them yet and were planning on it when they got on the train.

When they were finished the darted upstairs to change. The girls already knew what to wear for the conert, they just needed a cover up for it.

**Draco and Kat**

Kat ran into the bathroom to change. She couldn't let Draco or Blaise see her outfit, if they did, they wouldn't let her leave the house. Hopefully Hermione had the same thought in mind. She put on a light green corset that was layered with a black lacey fabric ( it is all connected and I hope you all know what I am talking about.) on the sides it had a green ribbon tying up the side that kept it together as well as in the front( I hope you all know what I mean or we will be having some major imagery issues). For pants, she had on black pleather (save the cows) booty shorts, they were the same as from the beginning. On top of those though, she wore jeans, and black K-swiss shoes. She threw on Draco's shirt, happy that he gave it to her. And walked out of the bathroom. She and Hermione planned on doing thier hair and make up just before the concert. Draco saw her and smiled that she was still wearing his shirt and that she looked good in it.

"Grown attached to my shirt didn't you?" He said as he wrapped his arms loosely around her. She nodded happily and smiled widely,

"Yup! Thank you so much for allowing me to keep it! I love it!" She then leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Lets go, we don't want to keep Blaise and Mins waiting." With that the headed down the stairs.

**Hermione and Blaise**

Hermione had the same thought running through her head s she darted into the bathroom. She had a simular outfit except instead of green it was maroon. Instead of booty shorts she had a really short jean skirt on (you know, the ones that look like belts they are so short). and a white studdeed belt. she also had K-swiss shoes on but they were white with red strips. She charmed the skirt so it looked like jeans to everyone else and threw Blaise's shirt on knowing he'd let her wear it. Finally she stepped out of the bathroom and to Blaise sitting on the bed ready. He looked up when she entered the room and smirked that she was still wearing his shirt. She walked over until she was standing in front of him. He looked up at her and smiled, "You look good in that shirt you know? You should keep it." She smiled widely at him and hugged him. "Thank you so much Blaise! but are you sure? I mean it is your quidditch shirt!" He just shook her head, "Yes I am sure, its yours now, and we ill get new ones this year."

She squealed again but this time kissed his cheek, "Thanks! Now lets head down, I bet Kat and Draco are ready." At that they departed down stairs.

When they got down, they saw Draco and Kat snuggling on the couch. Blaise was first to speak.

"Is there a reason that we all keep matching?" He joked. Blaise and Draco were wearing sweatpants that had a broom with a snake wrapped around it and the different balls for quidditch on it as well as their number. Draco smirked,

"Aw, but we are such cute matching couples arn't we? Now if the girls wander off, they can be returned." Draco said keeping his smirk. Kat laughed and looked at Hermione, "Nice outfit mins." Hermione smiled, she knew she was talking about cover up, "why thank you Mz. Kathryn now lets go!" with that they headed to the fireplace and Flooed to Kings station.

**Kings station**

When they all arrived at Platform 9 3/4, Kathryn was still trying to get over the fact they just ran through a wall. She was staring at it questionably as people kept appearing. Finally, snapping out of her trance, she turned to ask Draco something, but he wasn't there. She started to panic and looked around for Hermione or Blaise. They were nowhere to be found. She decided to get on the train and search for them. After 5 minutes of push and shove, she got on the train just as it was starting to leave. She began to search for an empty cabin knowing they would come. She found one and situated her self near the window. She leaned her back against the wall and started to sing quietly. After 2 minutes they compartment door opened. She looked up with a wide smile thinking it was who she was looking for but saw it was not. The guy in the door had a mischievious smirk on his face and she had seen him before... it was one of Fred and George's friend. Dean... that was it! She smiled up at him

"Hi, I am Kathryn your Dead arn't you?" she asked questionably. He smiled widely at her.

"Ah! I knew you looked familiar! Yea I'm Dean. Are you here by yourself?" He asked while giving her a once over. She nodded nervously feeling his stare on her.

"Well why don't you come stay in my compartment, that way you won't be alone and I bet Hermione is worried." Kat smirked at the thought knowing Hermione is probably near hysterics and Draco and Blaise are probably cursing up a storm. She looked up and smiled.

"Thanks, I'd like that very much" She got up and turned her back to get her trunk, when he saw the back of her shirt his eyes went wide and his face paled slightly

"W-Why does your shirt saw M-Malfoy" Dean asked trying to keep panic down. I mean if this was Draco's girlfriend or anything and he was putting moves on her, he would not live to see the end of this train ride. Kat just looked at him oddly then remembered her shirt.

"Oh this? That is because it is Draco's, he is my boyfriend and gave it to me." She said smiling at the thought. Dean paled a bit more then thought of something.

"Hey, instead of going to my compartment, lets go to Harry's, Hermione is bound to show up there!" Dean said thankfully getting her off his hands there fore taking him off of Draco's death list. Kathryn smiled broadly, "Oh your right! Why didn't I think of that! Oh I know where it is, I can go by myself thanks Dean!" with that she hugged him and left. When she left Dean wiped his head that began to sweat and sighed, "That was close"

Kat headed down the hall and heard everyone whispering about her. She knew they would because she was new, and also knew guys would stare but she was confused on the gasps I mean was she that ugly or pretty? she shook her head and headed into the compartment, when she entered she heard more gasps and whispers and then one she caught,

"How did Malfoy get her and why is she going to Potter's cabin?"

this confused her slightly. Why was everyone making a big deal about her and Malfoy, and why would it make a difference she went into Harry's cabin. Yea he is famous but he is still human and people do talk to him. She shook her head as she entered and shut the door. She smiled at the scene in front of her and bit her lip trying to keep her laughter in. She saw Harry and Ron staring wide eyed at Hermione who had indeed gone into hysterics and would be screaming colorful words if it wasn't for the silencing charm on her. She was waving her arms around madly as Blaise was also freaking out but trying to calm Hermione down, Draco was pacing and mumbling under his breath while his hand had a death grip in his hair. Finally she went up to Draco and spoke "You know if you keep this up you'll be dizzy, and it would be kind of hard to hug me if you are seeing 20 of me?"

Draco stopped and whirled around, "Kat your okay!" with that he gave her the hug of death and spoke into her hair, "I was so worried you scared me to death and you know Malfoys don't get scared!" He pulled back and rested his hands on her shoulders, "Don't you EVER do that to me again got it!" She laughed and nodded

"I promise" she was the engulfed in a hug by a now sobbing Hermione.

"I WAS SO WORRIED! I thought you got lost and and and WAHHHHHHH"Hermione said while sobbing on her shoulder. Kathryn patted her friends back, "Aw Mins, don't cry, I'm sorry I wondered off! and HEY! Blaise what are you doing!" Kathryn felt around her neck and found a collar, and followed the color and found there was a leash on it, she turned and glared at the carrier of the leash who was Blaise.

"What! I am not taking any chances!" Everyone laughed and talked until the arrived at Hogwarts. Kathryn had to go seperately because she was to be sorted.

As Everyone settled in the Great Hall and all the first years were sorted, our 3 main charaters started to freak again, Kathryn wasn't there WHERE WAS SHE!. Finally, Dumble door stood up and tapped his glass,

"Students, we have a new student joining us, she is Ms. Kathryn Zambini and after she is sorted, I have a surprise for you all." Whispers broke out through the Hall about the surprise until the great Hall doors flew open and entered Kathryn in her robes. they were closed tightly around her because underneath was her performance outfit, same with Hermione. As she approached everyone stared in awe. She walked so gracefully and looked as to not have a care in the world. When she sat down everyone watched the hat go on her head and they listened to every word. Finally the Hat came to a decision...

"SLYTHERIN!" The Slytherin table stood and clapped loudly. When the hat was removed, it revealed a beaming Kathryn. She ran over toward the table and launched herself at Draco, he wrapped his arms around her and spun her. She smiled but pouted playfully when Blaise ruffled her hair.

Finally everyone settled down after getting over the shock of Draco's display of affection and faced the head master.

"Now, as you have all heard, we are having a special performance by Princesses n' Thorns, so now I'd like to bring Ms. Arielle and Ms. Aurora to the stage." When he said that all the tables disappeared and a huge stage appeared at the front. it was dark and two silloettes appeared. When the lights came on, there stood Hermione and Kathryn, but they had their head down and their hair also covered them as well as hats that covered their faces the music started up ( music rules as before on who is singing what and I don't feel like putting how the dance just kind of picture the song and how you would absolutely rock it out if you were on stage in their outfits!)

**_All my people in the crowd  
Grab a partner take it down!_**

It's me against the music  
_ Uh uh_  
** It's just me**  
_And me_  
** Yeah**  
_C'mon_  
_Hey Arie?_  
** Are you ready?**  
_Uh uh, are you? _  
They started dancing like they were at the club and moved around the stage so they were both on different sides  
**_ No one cares_**  
** It's whippin'my hair, it's pullin' my waist  
_ To hell with stares_**  
** The sweat is drippin' all over my face**  
**_ No one's there_**  
** I'm the only one dancin' up in this place**  
**_ Tonight I'm here_**  
** Feel the beat of the drum, gotta keep it that bass  
I'm up against the speaker, tryin' to take on the music  
It's like a competition, me against the beat  
I wanna get in the zone, I wanna get in the zone  
If you really wanna battle, saddle up and get your rhythm  
Tryin' to hit it, you could die  
In a minute I'm a take a you on, I'm a take a you on**  
**_Hey, hey, hey_**

**_ All my people on the floor  
_ Let me see you dance**  
_ Let me see ya_  
**_ All my people wantin' more_**  
** Let me see you dance**  
_ I wanna see ya_

**_All my people round and round  
_ Let me see you dance**  
_ Let me see ya_  
**_ All my people in the crowd  
_ Let me see you dance**  
_ I wanna see ya_  
**_ So how would you like a friendly competition  
Let's take on the song  
It's you and me baby, we're the music  
Time to party all night long  
_**

Everyone in the Hall started dancing even the teachers

**_We're almost there  
_ I'm feelin' it bad and I can't explain  
_ My soul is bare  
_ My hips are movin' at a rapid pace  
_ Baby feel it burn  
_ From the tip of my toes, runnin' through my veins  
_ And now it's your turn  
_ Let me see what you got, don't hesitate  
I'm up against the speaker, tryin' to take on the music  
It's like a competition, me against the beat  
I wanna get in the zone, I wanna get in the zone  
If you really wanna battle, saddle up and get your rhythm  
Tryin' to hit it, you could die  
In a minute I'm a take a you on, I'm a take a you on  
_Hey, hey, hey_**

All my people on the floor  
Let me see you dance  
_ Let me see ya_  
**_ All my people wantin' more_**  
** Let me see you dance**  
_ I wanna see ya_

**_All my people round and round  
_ Let me see you dance**  
_ Let me see ya_  
**_ All my people in the crowd  
_ Let me see you dance**  
_ I wanna see ya_  
**_ So how would you like a friendly competition  
Let's take on the song  
It's you and me baby, we're the music  
Time to party all night long_**

**_Get on the floor, baby lose control  
Just work your body and let it go  
If you wanna party, just grab somebody_**  
_ Hey arie_  
**_We can dance all night long_**

_Hey Arie, you say you wanna lose control_

_Come over here I got somethin' to show ya  
Sexy lady, I'd rather see you bare your soul  
If you think you're so hot, better show me what you got  
All my people in the crowd, let me see you dance  
C'mon Arie lose control, watch you take it down_

**Get on the floor, baby lose control  
Just work your body and let it go  
If you wanna party, just grab somebody  
**Hey Arie  
**_ We can dance all night long  
_**  
**_All my people on the floor  
_ Let me see you dance**  
_ Let me see ya_  
**_ All my people wantin' more_**  
** Let me see you dance**  
_ I wanna see ya_

**_All my people round and round  
_ Let me see you dance**  
_ Let me see ya_  
**_ All my people in the crowd  
_ Let me see you dance**  
_ I wanna see ya_  
**_ So how would you like a friendly competition  
Let's take on the song  
It's you and me baby, we're the music  
Time to party all night long  
_**

They threw off their hats and everyone saw their faces and gasped

_All my people in the crowd, let me see you dance  
C'mon Mione take it down, make the music dance  
All my people round and round, party all night long  
C'mon Mione lose control, watch you take it down_

When they finished everyone just stared in silence while the girls were panting. I mean first, their favorite singers both go to their school and secondly one was Hermione Granger and she is wearing something that shows a LOT of skin and midriff. Snape gaped that the new girl in his house had talent and could pull of the look so many others failed and that the other girl that also looked to pull it off was his best student that he hated. He sighed, guess he would have to be nicer since she is close to his house now and we arn't going to start on his thoughts on her outfit ( thats for you luna-rocker)

Now Snape waan't the only one with thoughts like a giddy high school boy. All the males were practically drooling, not even caring to remember they fact that they knew the girls were taken by the two most feared slytherins.

Finally Draco and Blaise recovered and applauded, soon joined by the rest of the Great Hall, the concert wasn't near being over so the music kicked up again.

They rolled their hips to the beat and on the words that are in bold after the italics they had sharper hip motions.  
Outrageous  
_When I move my body  
_Outrageous  
**When I'm at a party**  
Outrageous  
_In my sexy jeans  
_Outrageous  
**When I'm on the scene  
**Outrageous  
_My sex drive  
_Outrageous  
**My shoppin' spree  
**Outrageous  
_We on a world tour  
_Outrageous  
**Let's be it, girl**  
Outrageous

_Sexy as **I wanna be**  
Got these fellas **chasin' me**  
It's 'bout time I **hit the streets  
**All my girls still **feelin' me**_

A girl ain't **lost the beat**  
Jumped over drama and I landed **on my feet**  
Gotta keep **goin'**  
No **stoppin' me**  
And if you don't like it, then  
La la la la la la la

**_Media, over here  
Comin' through like a world premiere  
Trench coat and my underwear  
Let's go with this freak show_**

Outrageous  
_When I move my body  
_Outrageous  
**When I'm at a party**  
Outrageous  
_In my sexy jeans  
_Outrageous  
**When I'm on the scene  
**Outrageous  
_My sex drive  
_Outrageous  
**My shoppin' spree  
**Outrageous  
_We on a world tour  
_Outrageous  
**Let's be it, girl**  
Outrageous

**I'm about to _bring the heat  
_Lockin' down _the industry_  
All dressed up and _glamorous  
_Red carpet and _cameras_**

Take trips _around the globe_  
Tints on my _Jeeps so nobody knows_  
So hot, gotcha coming _out ya clothes_  
I'm about to give _ya the_  
La la la la la la la

**_Media, over here  
Comin' through like a world premiere  
Trench coat and my underwear  
Let's go with this freak show_**

Outrageous  
_When I move my body  
_Outrageous  
**When I'm at a party**  
Outrageous  
_In my sexy jeans  
_Outrageous  
**When I'm on the scene  
**Outrageous  
_My sex drive  
_Outrageous  
**My shoppin' spree  
**Outrageous  
_We on a world tour  
_Outrageous  
**Let's be it, girl**  
Outrageous

_I just wanna be happy  
In a place where love is free  
Can you take me there  
Somebody, ooh_  
**And when you mention my name  
Make sure you know the truth, yeah  
Until I vow to keep it forever  
**

Outrageous  
_When I move my body  
_Outrageous  
**When I'm at a party**  
Outrageous  
_In my sexy jeans  
_Outrageous  
**When I'm on the scene  
**Outrageous  
_My sex drive  
_Outrageous  
**My shoppin' spree  
**Outrageous  
_We on a world tour  
_Outrageous  
**Let's be it, girl**  
Outrageous

Outrageous  
_When I move my body  
_Outrageous  
**When I'm at a party**  
Outrageous  
_In my sexy jeans  
_Outrageous  
**When I'm on the scene  
**Outrageous  
_My sex drive  
_Outrageous  
**My shoppin' spree  
**Outrageous  
_We on a world tour  
_Outrageous  
**Let's be it, girl**  
Outrageous

If people were gaping at the first song, there jaws hit the floor at that one. The guys were drooling and Harry and Ron had to hold Blaise and Draco back from killing the guys for what they were saying. But they were having issues because they were also in a trance.

"HEY EVERYONE HAVING FUN!" Kathryn yelled into her microphone and everyone screamed happily back.

"GOOD! And if you all havn't figured it out Im Hermione Granger and this is Kathryn Zambini! or next song is to our sweet and loving boyfriends and to all the other guys out their who treat their girls right!"

The boys looked questionably at their girlfriends as the girls in the audience smirked, knowing which is was going to be.

_The real me is a southern girl with her Levis on and an open heart  
Wish I could save the world, like I was super girl  
_**The real me used to laugh all night lying in the grass just talking about love  
But lately I've been jaded life got so complicated**

_I start thinking about it,  
_**I almost forgot what it was like  
To know what it feels like_  
_**_Cause with you**  
I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby as I do now  
Now that I'm with you  
With you, with you, with you  
Now that I'm with you**_

**You speak and it's like a song  
And just like that all my walls come down  
**_It's like a private joke just meant for us to know  
I relate to you naturally  
**Everybody else just fades away  
**_**Sometimes it's hard to breathe**  
_Just knowing you found me_

**_Cuz I start thinking about it,  
_I almost forgot what it was like  
_To know what love feels right_**  
_Cause with you_  
**_I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby as I do now  
Now that I'm with you  
With you  
_**  
**_Come and take me  
Love you save me  
_Like nobody else  
Now I can be myself  
With you**

_With you  
I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby as I do now (Baby as I do now)  
Now that I'm with you  
_

Every one applauded and Draco and Blaise smirked at how close to home that hit with what they were wearing this morning and their thoughts of them (Ha it was a quidinkie dink! I had these songs picked like 3 chappies ago and then while editing it I was like WOAH CONNECTION!)

"For our last song, two of our friends shall be joing us! Come on up Ginny! Lavender!" Everyone's eyes widen more if possible at the girls names and then at what the were wearing, the shirts were the same except Ginnys was blue and Lavenders was..LAVENDER(go figure!) and Ginny wore a can can style looking skirt ( you know big and frilly can can dancer ones? watch moulin rouge damn it) while Lavender long leather pants that rested low on her hips and had rips all up the sides.

The music started up and Ginny started

Ginny:  
Where's all mah soul sistas  
Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas

Mins:  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista   
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista

Mins:  
He met Marmalade down IN old Moulin Rouge  
Struttin' her stuff on the street  
She said, "Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?" Oh! uh huh

All:  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here)  
Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade

Ginny:  
What What, What what  
Mins:  
Ooh oh

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi

Ginny:  
yea yea yea yea

Lavender:  
He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up  
Boy drank all that Magnolia wine  
On her black satin sheets is where he started to freak yeah

All:  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da-da-da)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here ohooh yea yeah)  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir, what what what)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi

Ginny:  
Yea yea uh  
He come through with the money and the garter belts  
I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh  
We independent women, some mistake us for whores  
I'm sayin', why spend mine when I can spend yours  
Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry  
Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari  
Wear high heel shoes get love from the dudes  
4 bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge  
Hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas  
We drink wine with diamonds in the glass  
By the case the meaning of expensive taste  
If you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya   
Mocha Chocalate-a what?  
Creole Lady Marmalade  
One more time C'mon now

Marmalade... Lady Marmalade... Marmalade... 

Kat:  
Hey Hey Hey!  
Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth  
Color of cafe au lait alright  
Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried,  
More-more-more

Lavender:  
Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5

Mins:  
Livin' a grey flannel life  
Kat:  
But when he turns off to sleep memories creep,   
More-more-more

All:  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da daeaea yea)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (ooh)  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (all my sistas yea)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (C'Mon! uh)

Ginny:  
Kathryn...(oh Leaeaa Oh)  
Lavender... (Lady Marmalade)  
Kathryn:

Ginny...(hey Hey! uh uh uh uh...)  
Mins...(Oh Oh oooo)  
Rot wailer baby...(baby)  
Moulin Rouge... (0h)  
Misdemeanor here...

All:

Creole Lady Marmalade Yes-ah...

Well, tonight was just full of surprises, was what went through all their minds as the girls bowed and waved. I mean first was Hermione being the singer the all loved, then , she was wearing that outfit, also, she is best friends with a Slytherin, and lastly, Ginny just rapped...

As soon as the applauding ended, the tables came back and the stage disappeared. Dumbledore then stood up.

"Well, that was refreshing now everyone, tuck in!" with that, food appeared in front of them. 5 minutes later, Kathryn and Hermione reentered the Great Hall. When they came in everyone stood up and clapped, the girls blushed and went to their tables. When Kathryn sat down, she sat between Blaise and Draco who both just looked at her and said one word.

"Explain."

Kat laughed nervously, "Ah, ha, well it is actually a funny story. Well, erm, you see, Hermione and I were bored during the summer and decided to go to the beach one day. Well, while we were there, they happened to be having a beach concert that day with a local garage band. But, in the middle of the concert, their lead singers, who were both girls, got food poisoning from the hot dogs, nasty little buggers they are. And since the kids attended a muggle school with me, they asked if Mins and I could sing in their place. So, they gave us the music, and we sang. It just so happened though that there were talent scouts from a record label there on vacation and when they heard us, they asked for us to sign. We were quite fortunate they were also a wizard label, it made our life MUCH easier but made our fame much more well known and thus, we are here and I am telling you this story!" she said as she put a piece of ham in her mouth happily. Blaise just looked at her with his eye twitching.

"You weren't wearing that two piece you got from the muggle store Victoria's Secret did you?"

Kathryn looked at him oddly, "Yea I was wh----uh oh….." she said already preparing herself for the Blaise lecture.

"KATHRYN WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING! AND THAT OUTFIT TODAY! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WORE THAT INFRONT OF THIS MANY BOYS! I WONT ALLOW THIS AND I DON'T THINK DRACO WILL EITHER! Isn't that right Draco!" Blaise said now turning to his friend.

Draco just shrugged, "I don't mind really, she looks gorgeous since she has the body to pull it off, and I like it as long as the other boys advert their gazes." He said as he glared at all the male Slytherin's that were staring at Kat.

"You know Blaise, I love this protectiveness and all, but you do realize that Hermione is wearing the same thing as me and you left her all alone at a table with males surrounding her and one has liked her for 3 years" she said matter-of-factly knowing that it would get her brother to move. Blaise eyes went as wide as saucers, then narrowed as he shot up from the table. Everyone looked at what the noise was and watched Blaise stomp over to Gryffindor and plop right between Ron and Hermione. He then wrapped an arm around her waist possessively and glared/growl at anyone who looked at her the wrong away. Immediately, everyone returned to what they were doing before. Kat just smirked and shook her head.

"That's my bro alright" Draco just smirked and put his arm around her waist.

"Well you can't blame him, I mean you guys are both gorgeous and those outfits just make it even clearer. Also, if you think muggle boys with raging hormones are bad, then wait until you meet the wizards." Kathryn then turned to Draco and got an evil smirk on her face.

"You think Im Gorgeous, you want to hug me, you want to kiss me!" she said in a singsong voice (MISS CONGENIALITY BABY!)

Draco just smirked, "Yes, Yes,-he hugs her- and but of course!" he then leaned in and kissed her sweetly on the lips. Kathryn was about to smile until she whipped her head to the right and smiled sweetly, yet forced, at the girl that was glaring at her,

"May I help you?"

"Yes you can first off take your curse off MY Drakie and then you can remove yourself from him right now!"(how could I not have a jealous Pansy in here some where!)

Kathryn's eye started to twitch, similar to how her brothers had earlier. Then she mustered up the best fake smile she could muster and grabbed Draco by the ear.

"Excuse us for one moment." She said in an eerily sweet voice and dragged Draco to the corner of the great Hall and hissed at him in a low, but angry voice.

"WHO in SEVEN HELLS is SHE!" she snapped loud enough for effect but low enough for no one else to listen.

Draco just looked at her oddly, "That was Pansy, annoying girl in our house who is bloody obsessive with me. I hope you weren't suggesting that she and I were a couple or had a thing or I will promptly go throw up that delicious meal I just ate." Draco said in light hearted seriousness, (you know its not like harsh yes sir seriousness its like sarcasm, but something you'd actually do, you also usually say it to lighten a mood.)

Kathryn sighed and looked at him, "Aw Draco! I am sorry I jumped to conclusions like that, it is just hard you know? I mean I haven't been here for the past 7 years and its just, well I dunno, I guess I was just being the jealous girlfriend that's all. Im sorry."

She looked down almost ashamed while Draco just lightly chuckled and wrapped his arms around her bringing her to his chest. He kissed the top of her head and smiled,

"It's alright, I know it was just because you care and I am just so devilishly handsome."

She giggled slightly and socked him the arm playfully.

"I wouldn't go that far…" she said with a smirk as he rubbed his arm and had a pout of mock hurt on his face. She laughed and kissed him on the cheek,

"Now come on you big baby, there is a girl I need to

straighten out." With that she grabbed his hadn't and the headed back to their seats.

**Blaise and Hermione**

Hermione shook her head as Blaise started to glare and growl at anyone who was looking at her. She decided this needed to stop, so she coughed daintily to get Blaise's attention, sure enough, he whipped around and looked at her. He still had a menacing, possessive look in his eyes. She sighed and put her hand around his neck, pulling him hard towards her and kissing him on the lips. He immediately calmed down. When they parted she blushed from all the stares as Blaise smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry about the Mins, its just well, I got jealous of all the guys the were looking t you and Kat just told me about a guy that has been crushing on you for ages, so, I just, well, I am sorry." He said looking down. She smiled at him because she knew it was hard for him to say all of that so she kissed his head and hugged him

"I forgive you."

Harry smiled at his bestfriend and her new beau, he knew that Blaise would take care of her and treat her right. He also knew Blaise cared a lot about her, I mean, it takes a lot for a Lsytherin to loose words and stumble an apology to a Gryffindor no less. He didn't know how Ron would take it, but he knew Ron lost hi chance when he and Hermione had an argument last year and Ron said some pretty nasty things.

Hermione and Blaise started to chat with other Gryffindors, until something caught Hermione's attention at the Slytherin table. She saw Pansy standing, glaring at Kat who was just returning from a cornor with Draco and she had that smile that looked ever so harmless, but Hermione knew Pansy was in for it, big time. She smirked and elbowed Blaise in the ribs and nodded towards Slytherin. He looked and saw what she did and smirked. Pansy was going to meet the wrath of Kat.


	7. What just happened?

AN I don't own any of this sadly except Kat! but thats all so ENJOY!

* * *

Kat stalked up to Pansy like tiger stalking it's prey. Pansy just smirked at her thinking she probably won this.

"So, you say you own Draco don't you?" Pansy just smirked at her,

"Yes whore he is mine? Is there something your slutty mind does not comprehend?"

Kat just smiled and circled her like a vulture, " No, I understand completely, you are a lonely little bitch who thinks you can get anyone you want, Well news flash, Draco is mine, and no way in hell would he ever go to you willingly." When she finished she was standing in front of Pansy, who just smirked and looked at her, "Right back atcha skank, ain't like you and your mudblood bitch can catch Blaise and Draco without magic"

Kat just growled deep in her throat and lunged at Pansy, " I aint no skank, neither is Mione you whore so take that back," She was now on top of Pansy pulling at her hair while Pansy was slashing her with her nails.

"Why? It's the truth isn't it?" Pansy rolled up and put her feet under Kat's stomach and kicked her over her head. Kat, though, living up to her nickname landed on her feet, with one hand on the ground the other poised back. She looked up and hissed at her with an evil smirk on her face. "You'll pay for that," with that she charged her again but when Pansy went for a punch, she slid under her legs, grabbing her ankles on the way and dragging her down with her. When the both get up, Kat smirks at Pansy's wobbily form and charges again, this time she does a jumping roundhouse kick to Pansy's face which knocks her to the ground again. Kat pulls a knife from the table and sticks it to Pansy's throat, " Don't you EVER insult me or my friends again, and don't come after Draco again." She then put the knife down and extended her hand out to her and helped her out, both the girls smiled and laughed, "Well other than that, its good to see ya babe," Pansy laughed and hugged Kat, "Likewise babe, but we need a new way of greeting each other, and damn, did you have to kick me that hard? But the knife was a nice touch." Kathryn smiled sheepishly. During this Hermione came up laughing and hugged Pansy, " It is really good to see you again," Pansy smirked and hugged her cousin, " It is," then she turned to Kat, "See, look at that, a nice NON PAINFUL greeting! Can we manage that at least once!" Meanwhile everyone was looking in confusion at what just happened.

"Well, dear, I am so glad you all know eachother and are friends but, WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON!" screamed Draco, Blaise came up behind the panted Draco,

Meanwhile, Blaise came up laughing, "Damn Pansy, one of these days you two are going to kill each other in those greetings."

The girls looked at each other and laughed, Kat then turned to Draco and explained since he seemed confused. " You see, Hermione is cousins with Pansy, and Pansy being in the highest of pureblood families was friends with me and Blaise's, with me so far?" with a nod from him she continued. "And Pansy and I use to fight, like physically, all the time and spar together when we were younger, and eventually we would sneak up on eachother and test each other. We haven't seen each other since a year before she left for Hogwarwts and we both have changed and she just recently found out about Hermione so…. Yea" She smiled sweetly hoping he wasn't mad. He shook his head at them.

"I swear, you girls are going to be the death of me." Kathryn smiled sweetly and hugged him, " I know!" and she kissed him on the cheek.

Hermione just looked around and saw everyone was giving the odd looks, she rolled her eyes, " Um you guys, lets ditch this place and go check out our dorm." Everyone gave her an odd look except for Pansy and Kat, who were smirking shamelessly. "Pansy did you hear that? THE Hermione Granger wants to ditch something!" Pansy posed a mock horror pose, " O the horror!" Hermione glared at her two friends and smacked them as they all laughed and the continued out. The boys just looked at their trail and shook their head at them. When they left the Great Hall, they couldn't see any signs of the girls anywhere, until they heard the very loud squeals of three girls,

"OH MI GAWD!" The boys shook their head and ran in that direction. When they got there, there was a portrait of Pansy, Kat, and Hermione dressed as Princess surrounded by Roses.

"Password good sir?" Kathryn said to Draco smiling,

"Ah, shit they never told us." Blaise smirked and bowed in front of the three, "Beautiful ladies, a thousand apologies but it must have slipped our companions minds to tell us the password, would you forgive us and allow us to enter this once?" He said while smiling charmingly at Hermione as she giggled and blushed, "But of course," and with that the portrait swung open and the three girls were running around squealing at every little thing."

Draco and Blaise looked at each other, " This is going to be a loooong night" Blaise nodded and cracked his knuckles, "Yup so lets get crackin"

It took the boys about three hours to calm the girls down about the common room, and after Pansy left, it took them another 3 to calm them about the rooms. The living arangements they found quite odd, eachroom had a set up for a male and female for there was one large bed in each, there would be a vanity and a larrge dresser ( you know the type in Beauty and the beast here the top is like to doors and you can hang stuff up and the the bottom are drawers) and the other would be just a large dresser wth lots of drawers and a door with two shelves in the middle of it.both rooms were the same except for color schemes. One was all green and sliver with a dark color wood, it almost was like a dark black, with a lush dark green carpet, and the other was a mix between marron, gold, silver, and green, its floor was hard wood and on the right side it had a maroon rug, the left was green, and the right had light mahogany wood vanity/dresser with gold nobs and the curtains were marron with gold rope ties. The Left was simular except the wood was darker and the handles were silver, in the bathroom, it was all gren and silver. Etched on a painting above the bed was a Lion and a snake cuddled around eachother, in a protective way. Finally, they all settled back in the common room to discuss this, Blaise went first,

"Well, since they are both made for a male and female, it is now left to decide who goes where."

"Well, Mione dearest, obviously goes in the second room, because that is the only one that has somewhat gryffindor color scheme, so who will go with her," Kat asked

Blaise immediately volunteered but stopped, " Wait, there is no way in hell I am leaving you two in a room together sharing a bed for the whole year!" Blaise shouted while looking between them, "Oh comon, you let us before, and would you rather share a bed with Draco than Hermione or have Draco and Hermione share?" Blaise immediately shook his head and clung to Hermione, she shook her bed and stood up, "Well, since that is settled, I think it is time to make sure everyting is where it should and lets head to bed," Everyone nodded in agreement and headed to their rooms.

When Kat and Draco entered the room, Kat went straight to her vanity and sat on the stool, she mumbled a spell that automatically put her ina silk night dress, it was forest green with sepgetti straps and went to the floor as well as two slits that went up a little past her knees. it had a sheer cover up that sleeves were longer than her arms and went out in a bell shape and went a little longer than the floor. While she sat o the stool, it pooled behind her, she leter her hair down, picked up her silver brush and started to brush her hair as she hummed a tune to herself. Draco looked at her and smirked, he shut the door quietly and striped to his boxers, which were a dark green silk, and put on his long black robe. He came up behind her and massaged her shoulders, she jumped slightly since she was in her own little world, and smiled at him through the mirror,

"Why were you so quiet early Draco, you didn't say a word" Draco smirked and bent down and kissed her on the cheek, "Well there was nothing to say, I mean you guys settled I was sharing a room with you all year and that is perfectly fine with me." She smiled and tilted her head to the side slightly as his lips continued to kiss her neck, she giggled slightly and stood up, He looked at her oddly until she wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest, he just smiled and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head before he put his chin on her head, she sighed, but the remmebered something,

"Draco?"

"hm?"

"On the train today, everyone was whispering about me when I was waking through, and they made a big deal that I was with you and when I went into Potter's compartment, they thought it was outreageous. Why is that?" Draco smirked that she called him 'Potter' but thought about what she meant,

"Wait, what do you mean whispers?" He said, pulling away slightly to look at her face, she shrugged,

"well, like, they were staring at me as I walked down and when I passed they all gasped, and when I went into the compartment I hear 'How did Malfoy get her and why is she going to Potter's cabin?' and I was so confused. Then before, Dean was helping me and when I turned around he looked terrified and asked me why shirt said Malfoy and, hey why are you laughing you jerk!" She playfully smacked him in the arm because her was now laughing. She didn't understand so she pulled the Malfoy scowl/glare on him.

"Not funny love so you better explain now or your on the couch." That got him to sober up a little bit, but he was still laughing, but he could speak...somewhat.

"They-laughs- are terrified of me-wheezes slightly- and they think-laughs- its ridiculous that-breathes-you are with me- calms down-" She looked oddly up at him, "Why are they scared of you?" He just looked at her and blinked twice.

"well, um, I am well you see, I am not exactly the nices person to most, and you know the slythrin rep,-she nods- well I am their prince..." She just looked at him and blinked and started to crack up he just looked at her and somewhat growled, "What is so funny?" she wiped a tear and took a few deep breaths, "Your just so sweet, I can't picture you as being mean or cruel." He just gave her the Malfoy smirk and gave a slightly evil laugh. She froze and looked at him, then she hugged him, "Please don't do that again," he smiled and kissed her on the head, "Of course not, and i would never be mean to you so that is why you never see that side." She smiled and laughed, "Good, so lets go to bed okay?" he nodded and picked her up bridal style as she squealed, she then put her gently on the bed and tucked her in. He climbed under with her and she immediately snuggled into his chest. He kissed her on the head and whispered in her hair,

"night love," she smiled and snuggled deeper, "Night"

**Blaise and Hermione**

Hermione, wearing the same thing as Kat but in Gryffindor colors, stood up from her vanity and saw Blaise laying peacefully on the bed, she knew he wasn;t asleep buthe looked so cute like that. She smiled and walked toward the bed, she straddled his hips and kissed him sweetly on the lips, his eyes fluttered open when she parted and he smirked and put both his hands on her hips,

"What was that for?" She just smiled and drew little designs on his chest

"Cuz I felt like it," She said cutely then bit her lip which he found adorable and he took the hand on his chest and kissed her finger tips, she giggled slightly andlaid down next to him and went to the posistion they were in the other night, with her head on his chest and arms around his torso, his around her waist and legs entertwined.

"Goodnight my princess" he said as he kissed her forehead

"Goodnight my prince" she said as they both soon fell asleep.

* * *

I am so sorry it is so short but I thought it was better than nothing? Right? Hopefully, well SMOOCHES and hope you enjoy! 


End file.
